


The Fireplace

by starsinger



Series: Oh What the Hell [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones “kidnaps” Jim after he spends the night at a woman’s place. Yes, he agreed to Bones being the only man in his love life, but Bones doesn’t have to be entirely happy about it. Follows “Oh What the Hell”. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fireplace

The last thing Jim remembered was stumbling back to his dorm room after spending the night at Stacy’s apartment. His roommate hadn’t been there, and there was no sign of Bones anywhere. Jim, not worried, fell face first into his bed. Later that morning, he thought he felt the pinch of a hypo against his neck, but he could have imagined it. He was pretty tired.

Jim awoke someplace warm and slightly soft yet hard at the same time. He was also stark naked. He was startled, he didn’t even remember taking off his shoes before falling asleep. He looked around and found himself on several blankets, the soft part, on the floor of wherever he was, the hard part, next to a fireplace, the warm part. A partially full bottle of vodka sat nearby with a partially filled glass next to it. A guitar stood in a corner of the fireplace just waiting to be played.

A throat cleared itself in the room, “Hello, Jim.”

Jim’s fuzzy brain cleared itself as he looked at Bones. Bones was, well, gorgeous. He stood there in all his naked glory obviously admiring his handiwork. “Bones, if you wanted me to yourself for the weekend, you could’ve just asked.”

“What? And ruin all my hard work. No, this is much more fun,” Bones replied. He walked over and knelt down between Jim’s spread legs. Jim had been so relaxed that he hadn’t realized how vulnerable he was. Bones’ hand traveled up Jim’s shaft, encouraging its excitement. “Oh, yes, that’s much better,” he murmured.

Jim, on the other hand, found that he really couldn’t move anything beside his head. He picked it up as Bones continued to caress his manhood. Jim’s eyes crossed, moaning at the sensations coursing through his body. Bones chuckled as he leaned over Jim’s body and kissed him. Jim opened his mouth to Bones’ quietly questing tongue finally gathering enough strength to put a hand behind Bones’ neck. “I hope you’re not expecting a lot from me,” Jim told him, “I appear to be helpless.”

“That’s alright, darlin’,” Bones replied. “You just let me do all the work.” Jim felt his fingers dip into his anus, easily finding his prostate. They’d been doing this the past few weeks, and Jim realized that Bones was his only serious lover. Everyone else, except maybe Gaila, didn’t stick around. Jim felt his hips begin to thrust upwards involuntarily as Bones got four fingers inside him. “You’re nice and loose, Darlin’, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were beggin’ me to take you right here and right now.”

Jim groaned. He opened his eyes to find Bones lifting Jim’s hips into his lap, knees firmly settled on his shoulders, before slipping into Jim’s hole. Jim found himself grabbing the blankets beneath him as Bones slammed into his overly sensitive prostate over and over again. Jim’s back arched as Bones casually reached over to the glass of Vodka and took a sip, never stopping his attack on Jim’s willing person. Bones’ grey eyes met Jim’s as Jim finally felt himself let loose, clamping tightly down on Bones’ boner, Bones soon followed. Bones set the glass down and lay down beside Jim, rolling him over so they were face-to-face, idly trading kisses.

“Where are we?” Jim asked.

“Captain Pike has a cabin above San Francisco he willingly let me have for the weekend,” Bones replied.

“And the Vodka?”

“You can have some as soon as you’re able to sit up!”


End file.
